


Electronic Beeps

by lintmaster1989



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Hospital Setting, M/M, Set after Noiz and Aoba escaped the colapse of the Oval Tower, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lintmaster1989/pseuds/lintmaster1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz recovers in the hospital after the events of Platinum Jail. One night, Aoba cannot resist the urge to gently hold Noiz's hand when he believes that he is asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electronic Beeps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [modofspades at Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=modofspades+at+Tumblr).



> I wrote this following a text entry that I wrote in my Tumblr blog: "You know what would have been adorable? When Noiz was in the hospital, if he was hooked up to a heart monitor and Aoba touched his hand, then the heart monitor would beep faster and faster."

Aoba could feel rubble falling around him, trickling around the body of the person who protected him from the collapsing tower. Above him, smiling, Noiz, the person who a couple days before looked at Aoba with cold and uninterested eyes, stopped a large chuck of Oval's Tower's foundation from potentially seriously injuring, or worse killing, Aoba with his own body. As if time itself slowed down, the rubble slips of Noiz's mangled body slowly and sharply, and without a moments hesitation, Noiz bears the weight and sharp pain spreading throughout his entire body. Bones break, ligaments snap, and muscles scream at the shear weight of the heavy foundation stabbing his back. Aoba hears as Noiz involuntarily hitches his breath as he continues to hold on, and he hears as the bones in Noiz's hands strain and possibly snap from the force of the impact. Starring at those determined soft green eyes, Aoba sees no hint of pain but only happiness. Happiness that could only come from protecting someone special, happiness that radiates from finally being able to care about something through the fog of darkness, a happiness that Noiz risks everything for. Somewhere in the background, Aoba could hear a faint beeping.

With a snap, Aoba lifts his head from resting on the edge of a bed, the overly bleached bed sheets give out a soft sterile odor, and, for a brief moment, the room is a blur of colors. Looking around, the room comes to a focus, the white walls, floors, and beds complement the sterile odor that still lingers in the air. He rubs his eyes, tiredness evident from his sunken in eyes, and he tries his best to shake the thumping in his own head. How long has Aoba been asleep beside him? The person that wraps Aoba's heart with the soft tingling feelings of happiness? What did he dream about? Aoba quickly searches his mind for answers and remembers feeling both intense fear and intense happiness. His mind slowly wonders back to reality, and he gazes to Noiz's sleeping body. Bandages wrap a large percentage of his body, especially in his hands, and while Aoba has seen Noiz's hands wrapped with bandages before, this time, seeing those bandages wrapped around his hands cause Aoba to form a small ball of emotions in his chest.

Unconsciously, Aoba gently touches Noiz's right hand, and he slowly traces the hand's outline, and he remembers all that happened the last couple of days. The room is filled with silence, with only the sounds of the soft beeps from the heart monitor tucked in the corner of the room breaking the silence of the late night. The beeps sound like a gentle reminder that Noiz has made it. That Noiz is alive. Lost in thought, Aoba fails to notice as Noiz's closed eyes twitch and flutter open slightly. Noiz, dazed by a combination of drugs and pain, feels something touching his right hand, and, unlike before when everything was felt as if through thick layers of rubber and plastic, this almost non existent touch feels welcoming and relaxing; he wonders what the source of this is as he turns his head with great effort and squints through the haze to identify the source.

Even through the medical induced mist that clouds his vision and mind, he recognizes the source of the sensation. Aoba. Aoba, outlined as if submerged in murky water, engulfs his vision. His blue hair bounces slightly as he touches Noiz's hand. Noiz says nothing, but merely observes and lays perfectly still, letting the sensation of Aoba's gentle caresses flow through him. Aoba stops caressing him hand, and places his hand onto his lap, and Noiz immediately feels a wave of coldness replace the warm sensation that, just moments before, filled his thoughts. Aoba furrows his brow as he slowly reaches out towards Noiz's hand, but he suddenly snaps it back to his lap before clutching the edge of his seat. Noiz tries to speak, but his mouth feels like it is filled with cotton, and the words fail to form in his mouth. Aoba bites his lip and he slowly reaches for Noiz's right hand, and he delicately holds it, firmly, but gently, grasping it. The coldness that filled Noiz's body deteriorates in an instant, and a new, stronger, wave of warmth spreads throughout Noiz's body. More than that, the darkness that once filled Noiz's heart chips away. The soft beeps in the background increase in tempo, mimicking the increasing beats of Aoba's own heart. The cycles of the heart monitor increase, beeps getting louder and louder, and it only increases when Aoba intertwines his fingers with Noiz's.

The never increasing tempo of the electronic beeps fills the once silent room, dancing around the dreary white room and filling it with the sounds of color. Color that now paints Noiz's once bleak life. Squeezing Noiz's hand, Aoba sighs contently, a faint blush spreads throughout his cheeks. Ren, who before laid on the countertop near the hospital bed in sleep mode, awakens.

"Aoba?" Ren asks in a hushed voice. Aoba continues to hold onto Noiz's hand, but he turns around to face Ren before responding in a whisper.

"Yes, Ren?"

"Your heart rate has increased, are you alright?"

With a gasp, Aoba darts his eyes away from the curious and worried Ren and, for a moment, all that Aoba could feel is Noiz's warmth.

"Yes, Ren. In fact, I am pretty happy."

Aoba smiles, mostly at himself, and with a nod, Ren goes back to sleep mode, leaving the room to be filled with the sounds of the singing electronic beeps. As if in responding, Noiz manages to squeeze Aoba's hand, enjoying the sensation of another human warmth on him, even if it is wrapped with a layer of fabric. Aoba, in surprise, darts his eyes at Noiz's awaken face, who peeks at Aoba through half opened eyes. With a grin, Noiz simply states, "I am pretty happy too."

**Author's Note:**

> I pretty much buried myself in fluff as I wrote this. It's okay, I live for fluff! I really do.  
> If anyone wishes to request a dmmd fanfic from me, go ahead and send me a request to my tumblr, which shares the same url as my ao3 account name! I'll try my best to write it at, hopefully, a timely matter! Have a wonderful day. :)


End file.
